The present invention generally relates to recognizing and executing voice commands and, more particularly, to recognizing and coordinating the execution of voice commands across multiple connected devices.
A user device (e.g., smart phone, tablet, personal assistant device, television, etc.) may include voice recognition capabilities in which the user device may respond to a voice command by performing a corresponding action on the user device (e.g., playing of audio or video content, executing a web search, determining directions, controlling a connected device, such as lights, climate controllers, etc.). As user devices with voice recognition capabilities become more prevalent, multiple user devices may be implemented or located within relatively short range of each other in which audio from a voice command may be “heard” or received by the user devices. In other words, at any one time, a single user may be carrying (or near) more than one user device having voice recognition capabilities (e.g., when user devices are implemented in a car, at home, office, etc.). As such, a situation may arise in which multiple user devices may each receive a single voice command from the user, which may result in multiple user devices inadvertently responding to the voice command.
Current systems lack a technique for determining which user device should respond to a voice command. Accordingly, there is a need for a system to analyze relevant data for determining which user device should respond to a voice command.